


Olivia and Lincoln Go on their date to the diner.

by happylindsay



Category: Fringe
Genre: Almost Kiss, Diners, F/M, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylindsay/pseuds/happylindsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Olivia and Lincoln actually go on their 3:00 AM date to the diner.</p><p>Wrote this for my Cousin who was always sad this scene was never cannon. I share her sentiment. My first Fringe Fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olivia and Lincoln Go on their date to the diner.

Even though his mug of coffee was half full, it still steamed at the edges, thin white lines floating past the dark ring around the inside. Lincoln skimmed his middle finger in a circle along the top ridge of the cup, distracting himself from his watch, which he'd been nervously checking at short intervals since he got there. 

He'd checked it only a minute before. 3:15. She was late, but not by much. _Why am I so nervous?_ he thought, smiling at how much his opinion had changed about Olivia in the last few weeks. 

But, to be honest, he wasn't sure he was even capable of dissecting the last few days, let alone weeks in any kind of meaningful way. As he thought this, a collage of memories floated into the forefront of his mind, most of them featuring Robert, Jules and the kids. Lincoln waking Robert up at his own daughter's piano recital. Crashing on their couch, 'cause he'd stayed too late the night before, then helping Jules pack the kids lunch, taking the time to draw a superhero on Jonathan's lunch bag because he knew he liked them so much. But, on cue, his trip down memory lane crash landed with the image of his partner's face, as Robert lay translucent and lifeless under the shapshifter. 

Lincoln took another sip of his coffee admitting to himself that the last few weeks had all been a special kind of nightmare he'd fallen into, diving deeper and deeper with every case, yet continually driven by Jule's devastated face to find something, anything. For Robert. 

The waitress came by, asking him if he needed anything, and he adjusted his glasses with a quick, “no, thank-you,” before checking his watch again. 3:20. He sighed, reaching down to grab his coat, when suddenly, he heard a “dinging” sound as the door to the diner opened. 

Lincoln looked up, trying not to appear too eager, but when Olivia walked through the door, he was sure he'd failed. She'd slicked back her hair into a simple ponytail, wearing jeans and a plain leather jacket. Lincoln enjoyed her effortless, classic beauty. Her straightforward appearance spoke to her personality; brave, and authentic. 

She smiled as she walked over. “I'm sorry I'm late.” 

Lincoln shook his head, dismissing it, noticing Olivia placing her hand lightly on her temple as she sat down. 

“Another headache?” he asked. 

Olivia looked up at him, hesitating before answering. “I'll be fine.” She waved to the waitress and ordered herself a coffee. 

Lincoln gave a small smile, then took another sip of his drink, the dim overhead lighting casting shadows from his glasses onto his cheeks. In the background someone had turned on the jukebox and the quiet music drifted to their table. 

Olivia scrunched her eyebrows. “What?” 

Lincoln lifted his arms up, placing his elbows on the table, using his hands as he spoke. “It's just good to know you're human, that's all.” 

Liv looked up at him with her chin close to her chest, her fingers mindlessly twisting a sugar packet she'd found on the table. She looked unsure of how to respond, so Lincoln continued. “I've never met anyone like you.” 

Olivia's chin lifted slightly at this, her hands still tugging at the packet between her fingers. 

“You,” he hesitated, looking away slightly, then back again “. . . see the world through this lense of compassion and hope, and when you're around, others feel it too. I've seen it.” He blinked. “It's amazing. You help people, but it's not just that.” Lincoln noted Liv's cheeks turning slightly pink as he said this, and he realized it was a side of her he'd never seen before. It made him smile. 

“You're strong,” he said, then realizing how forward he was being, he backtracked a little. “I dunno, I guess it's just been good getting to know you.” 

Olivia smiled back at him. “For me, too,” she said. It was silent for a minute, and Lincoln almost chuckled at how he'd managed to meet a woman of so few words. 

Olivia's order arrived, and she sipped at it, quickly pulling back as she realized it was too hot. Some of it splashed onto the table as she set it down. 

“Here,” Lincoln said, grabbing a few napkins, wiping up the mess. Liv reached to do the same, and as she did their hands met. Lincoln slowed down, letting his hand brush against hers again, before ignoring the spill and grabbing Liv's hand completely. He looked up hesitantly, looking expectantly to see her reaction. Liv laced her fingers through Lincoln's gazing unblinking into his eyes. Lincoln leaned forward across the booth, ignoring the table jabbing into his abdomen as he did. Liv reacted slower, but came closer to his face, until Lincoln could feel the heat between them. Closer. Closer. They both closed their eyes, when suddenly, Lincoln's hand felt the cold chill of the room temperature air as he lost her heat. 

She'd let go of his hand and backed away from him, leaving Lincoln awkwardly leaning over the table until he sat back down as well, confused. 

“I'm sorry,” he said, “I thought. . .” 

Olivia's face was unreadable. She wasn't even looking at him, but instead at the table, her eyes squinted in concentration, the way Lincoln had noted her doing on various cases they'd worked on. Something was wrong. 

“No,” Liv finally said, still not looking at him. “It's not you,” she said distracted. Then just as abruptly, she stood, with a quick “I have to go,” dropping a ten on the counter for the waitress. 

“What? Is everything ok?” said Lincoln standing as she did, grabbing his own wallet 

“Yes,” she said, then more quickly, “no.” She zipped up her jacket as she walked, and Lincoln dropped his own payment on the table. 

But, he wasn't fast enough, and as he grabbed for his jacket for the second time that night, he heard the familiar ding of the Diner door, as Olivia shouted “I'm sorry,” leaving Lincoln standing alone next to a booth with two half full coffees. 


End file.
